A Jug of Milk
by Riri-kun
Summary: We both reached for the bottle of milk. And now we're in some kind of relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**yayayay i have time!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A jug of Milk ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Alright, alright!" Amu yelled into her phone. She snapped her phone shut and scrowled to herself. She sighed and went into the local store. She grabbed a basket and went to the dairy section. She was reaching for a jug of milk when she noticed that another hand was reaching for it. She pulled her hand back and looked to her side. There she saw a guy with the deepest kind of blue for his hair and eyes.

He looked over to her and said," You can take it." Amu shook her head and said," No, you take it. I can always buy it tomorrow." She smiled and went to another part of the store. "Thanks," the guy said softly and grabbed it.

Amu walked out of the store, feeling happy. She walked home and opened her apartment door. "AHHH!" she shreiked. Inside her apartment was her childhood friends, Kukai and Nagihiko. Amu put her hand over her chest and said," Tell me when you guys come back. You are this close to me knocking you out."

She walked into her apartment and put away her groceries."Sorry,sorry. But we thought we'd surprised you," Kukai said. "This had nothing to do with me. I just went with him," Nagi said. "Hey! Don't put all the blame on me!" Kukai yelled. "But it really was your fault," Nagi said calmly. Kukai pouted since he had no comeback and sat back down.

"Sheesh. I just saw you guys again. And yet you guys argue like a couple," Amu sighed. Kukai pouted even more and turned away from the both of them. "Anyway. You guys are free to stay here. But I need to attend a meeting tomorrow so good night," Amu said. The guys said good night and went to the guest room.

She sighed knowing that something big is gonna happen tomorrow.

**bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have sooooo much homework. ^^:**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

Amu moaned out tired sigh. She was in the middle of a meeting and was having a a hard time. Everyone was shouting, arguing, and some was just sighing just like her. "Alright. **SHUT UP,**" Amu said, standing up. They all became quiet and stood still. "Where is our new model for the fall collection? We also have to take care of the wedding eddition," Amu said.

T=Everyone sat down and pull out some papers. "Well, there is this one person that we've been interested in. He's just a starter, but we thought he would do good," one of the employees said. "Alright. Bring him in," Amu said, smiling. The door opened to a woman that seemed in her mid-30s and a guy with dark blue eyes and hair.

"Hello there. I'm am Sanjou Yukari. And this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi," the woman said. "Ah! I saw you at the store!" Amu said, happily. Ikuto looked over to her and waved. "Oh? So you're a starter model? Cool! Why don't you start your audition today?" Amu said, excitedly.

"Alright," Ikuto said. Everyone got up and left the room to head to the auditions rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are pretty good for a newbie. Alright, you're hired!" Amu said, shaking hands with Ikuto. IKuto nodded his head and gave a small thanks. "Come back in tomorrow to try out the clothes," Amu said. Yukari went up to Amu and bowed lowly. "Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she thanked.

"Don't worry. He had good talent," Amu said, picking her up. Yukari gave her a big smile. "Thank you once again. He was really hard to deal with. It was surprising that he warmed up to you so quickly," Yukari said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Amu smiled back at her and waved good-bye. She sat back on her desk and sighed happily. "It's going to be so much fun!" she sliently squealed.

**I hope this was okiie. i think im going to upload more stories over the weekend.**


	3. Dinner Part 1

**Thank you! I have no idea what I'm tying so please tell meh if I'm doing okay. Yay!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

"Yes! Yes! Great pose!" the photographer yelled. "Move a little to the left please," Amu directed the models in front of the green screen. "Perfect," Amu said, nodding her head. It was Ikuto's first day and he was as good as a professional. "C'mon! Don't be so tired already!" Amu yelled at the models.

"But..ha,ha... we can't keep up with you Hinamori-sama. You're so energetic..." one of the models said. "You want to take a break? I can go in for you," Amu said, smiling widely. The model nodded and walked over to a chair. Amu gave her a water bottle and went to change. She came out of the dressing room and walked up to Ikuto. She was wearing a beige sweater and plain white shirt with some jeans that had some scratches in them.

She wore a pair of flats and had her hair in bon-bons with chopsticks. "Alright! Let's get working!" Amu screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amu stood up triumphantly and headed towards the other models. "Thank you all for modeling with us!" Amu said. "Oh no, no. It's okay. We had fun," one of them said. "Could you please tell the name of the blue-haired guy?" another asked. "Oh? Did you already fall for his charms?" Amu asked. She (the model) blushed and stuttered," W-what ever c-could y-y-you m-m-m-m-mean?"

Amu giggled and said," His name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He just joined yesterday. So he's still new with everything. Maybe you'll see him around more," Amu said, whispering the last part. The model's mood brightened and she thanked Amu. Amu went over to Ikuto and said," You're gonna be busy with all the girls." "I've already realized that long," Ikuto said with a bored expression.

Amu made a sour face and pinced Ikuto's nose. "OW! Hey, what are you doing?!" IKuto shouted. "You were making a meanie face and I didn't like that," Amu said, pouting and crossing her arms. IKuto stared at her for a moent then burst out laughing. Amu smiled brightly after finally getting some emotion from him. "Y-you really are c-childish... Ha,ha,ha!" Ikuto breathed, wiping his tears.

Amu smiled at him and said," Thanks!" Then she walked away, leaving Ikuto with a smile on his face. _'Strange girl...'_ he thought and went towards the exit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Amu's home and Idiots ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm home..." Amu called wearily, stepping into her apartment. "Welcome home Amu-chan," Nagihiko said from the kitchen. "Oh? So what's for dinner for today?" Amu asked, removing her coat. "We are going to have carrot and potato soup with some french bread," Nagihiko said, peeling a potato. "Where's Kukai?" Amu said, not listening. "He's at the store. He wanted to get some snacks since he ate them all," Nagi said, chuckling.

"Damn him..." Amu cussed, heading towards her room. "Bad Amu-chan!" Magi scolded."Sorry1" Amu shouted from her room. "This is just when we were kids," Nagi said quietly. Amu walked out of her room in black sweatpants and a pink T-shirt saying 'Come near me and get bitten.'

Nagi stirred the soup and Amu sat on the couch, watching T.V. Kukai burst throuhg the room and annouced (quite loudly at that) ,"I'm back!"

Amu and Nagi said," Welcome back..." "Hey! What's with that tone? Ah, who cares? I brought a guest to eat with us," Kukai said. "Who is it?" Amu said, absent-mindedly. "Him right here," Kukai said, pointing behind him. Ikuto then came through the door and said," Hi." Amu tensed up and robotically turned her head. "T-the guest is y-you...?" Amu asked, cautiously. Ikuto turned his head over to the shaky voice and said," Hey there, boss."

Kukai was confused and was standing there akwardly. "Welcome. Nagi is making soup," Amu said, relaxing on the couch once again. "Amu-chan..." Nagi sighed," You're still the same as always." "Oh!" Kukai suddenly outbursted," So you guys already know each other!" "Wasn't that clear when we greeted each other?" IKuto asked. "Don't blame him. He doesn't comprehend things very well," Amu said.

"Hey! I'm not dumb!" Kukai pouted. "I know you're not. Since you found out what comprehend means," Amu said, watching the T.V. Kukai carried the bags of snacks with a mad face into the kitchen. Ikuto chuckled by the childishness of grown-ups and sat down as down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Part 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Nyaaaa~~**


	4. Little sister and smiling

**jump,jump. jump,jump,jump,jump. jump.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

"Yay!"Amu cheered. She sat down and quickly picked up her spoon. She had already put it in the bowl and started eating. Nagi sweat-dropped and sat down as well. "Amu-chan. Have you forgotten your manners?" Nagihiko said, putting his hands together. Amu looked up and chuckled akwardly. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm really hungry right now," Amu said.

Nagi shooked his head and turned to the other two. "Well, come on and sit down. We can't let the food go cold, right?" Nagi welcomed. Ikuto and Kukai nodded and sat down. "So did anything new happen to you guys?" Amu asked, breaking a piece of bread. "I went back to our old school. It's changed quite a bit," Kukai said.

"I went to see Nade," Nagihiko said. "Cool.," Amu said. "So what about you IKuto? What's new in life?" Amu said, tipping her bowl into her mouth. "There has been nothing out of the usual. I just haven't seen my sister around lately," Ikuto replied. Amu stared at him blankly. Then suddenly she threw the piece of bread at him.

His reflexes acted and he caught it with his hand. "Wow!" Amu exclaimed. She threw another piece at him and then a nother and then another and then... "What are you trying to do?" IKuto asked with a bunch of pieces of bread in his hand. "You were boring. So I tried to make you less boring. And I was also bored," Amu grinned widely.

"Well then I'm sorry if I was too boring for you," IKuto said, putting the bread into the basket. Amu smiled and said," Smile little one. You'll never know what will come," Amu said, wisely. "I have smiled. You just never saw it," IKuto said. "If you can smile then show me," Amu demanded.

Ikuto glanced at her and said," I'll smile when I want to too." Amu started to have water in her eyes and slowly got up. She went to her room and sulked. Kukai and Nagi looked apoligizingly at Ikuto. "We're sorry about her. She acts like this sometimes when she can't get something cheerful," Nagi said. "She's just like before, right?" Kukai said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ikuto asked, curiously. "Maybe you'll find out someday," Kukai said, sighing. When they all finished dinner, Ikuto thanked Nagi and left for home. "He seems special," Nagi said. "He'll fall for her, won't he?" Kukai said. "He'll have to go through war to actually get her," Nagi smirked. Kukai nodded his head and headed for the bathroom.

"Good morning!" Amu yelled to everyone. They all waved weakly at her and continued on with their business. She headed towards her office and sat down. She examined the new designs and sighed happily. "I have to make him smile..." she daydreamed. Suddenly her door banged open.

"Where is Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"a voice yelled. Amu groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Shut up," she said, eerily. "Huh?!" the woman yelled, annoyed. "Why do you want to see him? Amu asked. "I'm his sister," she said. "Eh? Y-you're his sister? Wow..." Amu said. "Yes. Now where is he?" she asked once again. "He should be in his dressing room," Amu said.

She turned and walked out of the room like nothing happened. "She's a bit arrogant," Amu said, sweat-dropping.

**Who is Don?**


	5. Song of What?

**e-eto... I don't own Shugo Chara!**

"Ikuto!" yelled Utau. She was walking around the building and was yet to find her "beloved" brother. "Ikuto! Come out now!" Utau yelled again. " IKU-" Utau started. "Geez... Shut up already..." said a familiar voice. Her eyes brightened up and she turned around.

"Ikuto!" she screamed and launched herself at Ikuto. Being the cat he is, he dodged and let Utau fall onto the floor. "I thought your complex had ended," Ikuto said. "It did! Why can't I just give you a hug since we haven't seen each other in so long?" Utau wailed. "You saw me three days ago," Ikuto said, annoyed.

"Yeah! Three days!" Utau pouted. "Why you?!" yelled a voice. "Come back here!" yelled Amu, chasing after Kukai. "Catch me! This will be our daily 100-meter run!" Kukai yelled back. "Give. Me. Back. My. STRAWBERRIES!" Amu yelled, running ever faster. "Nope!" Kukai yelled, bumping into Utau. "Ow!" Utau yelled in pain, rubbing her head.

"Watch where you're going!" Utau scolded. "Sorry, sorry..." Kukai said. Amu then pounced onto Kukai and grabbed the box of strawberries. She lifted herself off Kukai and left him there. "You never mess with my strawberries. Or you will suffer like in kindergarden," Amu said, walking away. "Hey! Give me one too! I have to get some energy for my pratice!" Kukai said, running after Amu.

"Ha? Didn't you just get a warm-up from all that running?" Amu said, voice getting softer for Ikuto and Utau to hear. "Aww... C'mon..." Kukai said and they already walked away. "Wow. She really is childish," Ikuto muttered. "Huh?" Utau said. "Nothing," IKuto said and walked away. "Hey! Give your beloved sister a tour of this place!" Utau said, getting up and running up to Ikuto.

"Why should I do that?" Ikuto said. "Because I'm your sister and have the pictures of when you cosplayed," Utau said with a dirty smirk. IKuto immedietly blushed and gave her by the hand. "Alright, alright!" Ikuto said.

- Later -

"I wish I could model here," Utau said. "It's a pretty cheerful place. I'm sure that you will turn it into Hell in no time," Ikuto joked. "What?!" Utau exclaimed. "Kidding, kidding," Ikuto said, calming her down. "Neh,neh!" said a voice next to them. "Did you hear about Amu and her two friends?" the voice said. "Yeah! Their apparently childhood friends. Man, she really does live the lucky life," another voice said.

"But I think she already has a boyfriend," the first voice said. "That's too bad. She could've snatch one of them up if she wanted to through," the second voice said and walked away giggling with the first voice. "Wow. They remind me a bit like the girls in our old school," Utau said. "Yeah they do," Ikuto said and continued walking.

"The roof was always the place you would go to," Utau said, looking around the roof of the modeling building. "Yeah. It always calmed me down. It always reminded of someone. But right now I don't remember her face well," Ikuto said, looking at the sunset. Suddenly they heard a song. They went toward the other side of the roof and saw Amu leaning on the railing, singing a gentle song.

They almost stopped breathing by how sad it sounded. "It's even more sad than my first songs," Utau whispered. Amu stood up and started heading for the roof's door. The two siblings quickly jumped onto the roof of the roof. (don't know how to explain)

"Hey you guys," they heard Amu say. "Amu. C'mon. We'll be late if we don't hurry," a voice says. "Yeah. C'mon," Amu said cheerfully. Ikuto and Utau were so confused. What was wrong with her?

**im doing this according to how it looks on an ipad so sorry if it looks small on a laptop/computer. ^^**


	6. Hiroki Nawashima

**number... I lost track...**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**- Nyaa -**

"People! We have to make the deadline so HURRY UP!" the voice of a stressed woman yelled into the speakers. "YES M'AM!" all the workers yelled and continued to run around with fabric, papers, supplies, and anything else you could' ve thought of. Damn, even a lawnmower somehow made it in there. Amu sat back down from yelling into the microphone and rubbed her forehead. She got up and carried a basket of designer clothes in her arms. She walked towards one of the photographing studios.

She walked in and put the clothes on the floor. "Here. Try these on," Amu said, her tone said to not try to stress her even more. The models quickly grabbed the clothes and went to try them on. The director of the shoot walked over to Amu and said," Stressful, isn't it?" he asked, lighting a smoke.

"Shut up George," Amu said, sighing. "And stop smoking. You're gonna die sooner than you think by smoking," Amu said, turning her head the other way. "Oh c'mon! All of us die! And I enjoy life by smoking so leave me alone," George said, waving his hand up and down. "Old man. Stop smoking. Or one day you're gonna burn down this place," Amu said, grabbing the cigarrate.

"This is just like you. Man... Midori would be so proud," George said, grabbing another smoke. Amu froze and then said," Bye." She then walked out of the studio. George then suddenly opened his eyes and ran to the door. "I'm sorry, kiddo!" he yelled, hoping that it would reach Amu's ears. And luckily it did since next he had heard a "Don't worry!"

- Amu -

I walked and walked and walked, trying to clear my mind. Then I just gave up and entered a random room. When I had opened my eyes, I saw Ikuto with his little sister. I think her name was Utau or something. I noticed that he was just sitting there even though he was suppose to be on the front cover. And trust me, it does not take a couple of minutes to shoot it. We always have to take the perfect picture to get people interested.

"Why aren't you out modeling?! You're on the cover you know!" I yelled at him, pointing my finger. He looked up and then looked at the clock. "It's not time," Ikuto said. Okay... Normally I am very calm. But when the deadline is close that's when I get real angry at smart-mouths. I stomp over to him and pull on his shirt collar. I then drag him while he is sliding on the floor with his ass. I don't care what time it is.

The sooner it's done, the more time we'll have to arrange the photos and captions. He starts to complain my ear off and then I just suddenly crack. I pull him even quicker, but only this time I'm pulling all over the building. Pretty soon, his ass is the color of a nice ripe tomato. I smirk and then still pull to the studio. I throw him in like he's garbage and say to the crew," He got a punishment. Don't you dare complain to me about it."

Then I just walked off like nothing had happened. Like everything was as normal as can be. I looked at the watch that the guys had given me and noticed that it was almost lunchbreak. I put my arms in the air and stretch. Once my back was feeling a bit better, I decided to go on a walk to find something to eat.

- **Boring... -**

I sighed as I walked limply. I'm very,very exhausted. Try to run a company that has a close deadline. Experience that first. But either way, every other place has to deal with this too. The holidays were coming up soon and we ALL want to get home. As for me, I'm gonna be having fun with Nagihiko and Kukai at a cabin that they had 'accidently' bought. I knew that they were trying to get me to relax, but I decided to play along and acted like I didn't what they were thinking when they did this.

I yawn and sit down at a random table in my favorite cafe. The air was the same as always. Warm, but with a hint of cinnamin and sugar. I look around the cafe from under my arms. Still the same ol' people with just some random high school girls here and there. And the occasinal boy walking in. I felt a stare on me on the other side of my table. I cautiously look over and saw a guy with white hair that the lights seems to make a gray tip at the bottom. He also had purple eyes with a small streak of red if you looked closely at him.

"Hello...?" I said after a while. He seemed to snap out of a trance even thought he looked like he was there the whole time. He then stuttered like a high school that was confessing for her first time. As I looked even more at his features, he looked so darn adorable. He had a small pile of tears at the outer edge of his eyes and he was looking at his sides, trying to think of an excuse. I giggled and ruffled his hair.

It seemed sooo soft, like a bunny. "So what's your name and why were you looking at me like that?" I asked, after patting his hair once again. "I-I'm Hiroki. I-I was l-l-l-looking at y-you because... y-you looked s-so b-b-b-b..." he said, but then looked down in embarrassment. His blush reached the top of his forehead and it looked so red that I thought that he could've gotten a burn from the light on the ceiling. I giggle once again and say," Thank you. Youknow... You look pretty cute yourself," I say.

"I-I'm not c-c-CUTE!" he said, it seemed that something had switched off 'cuz next thing you know, he fell onto the table, completely passed out. I sigh and put him on my back. Luckily I didn't order anything and it didn't seem like he did either. Shit... I still have to get back. I pulled out my cellphone and told my secretary that I won't be able to get back. I sighed and tried to catch Hiroki from slipping out of my arms. I slowly carried him to my house, well, more like apartment.

I heard his slow breaths and felt them on my neck. I giggle and thought,_Reminds me of a baby...'_

-** My back seriously does hurt -**

**i gotta exersize... im so lazzzzzzzzzzzzzyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy wait for them... bye bye**


End file.
